


A Series of Random Lemons

by LuciusWalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Little Nightmares (Video Game), Lollipop Chainsaw, Naruto, Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harems, Lolicon, Multi, Other, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWalker/pseuds/LuciusWalker
Summary: Random universes, random lemons. Feel free to give me ideas. There'll be lots of lemons, some which might be a bit...much. Check out the table of contents (Chapter 1) for more info on the chapters before you read.Please check the warnings, check the table of contents, and enjoy my story. For the first and final warning, please do not take anything in my stories seriously. They're just here for our dark desires, and that is all. Note that these works do not reflect my beliefs, and I do hope that they should never reflect yours.With that being said, feel free to give me any suggestions. No wrong ones, just ones that haven't been said. I'll either accept or reject them, depending on how I feel, and depending on how much I know about the topic (ex: Since I don't know much about Halo, obviously I can't do one about Halo.)Please enjoy.





	1. C1 - [Table of Contents]

**Table of Contents**

 

Random universes, random lemons. Feel free to give me ideas. There'll be lots of lemons, some which might be a bit...much. Check out the table of contents (Chapter 1) for more info on the chapters before you read.

 

Please check the warnings, check the table of contents, and enjoy my story. For the first and final warning, please do not take anything in my stories seriously. They're just here for our dark desires, and that is all. Note that these works do not reflect my beliefs, and I do hope that they should never reflect yours. 

 

With that being said, feel free to give me any suggestions. No wrong ones, just ones that haven't been said. I'll either accept or reject them, depending on how I feel, and depending on how much I know about the topic (ex: Since I don't know much about Halo, obviously I can't do one about Halo.) 

 

Please enjoy.

 

C2] Little Nightmares - "Black Mess"

  * When Six fell through the floor, she landed into a nest of leeches. What if she never escaped? 
  * Warning: basically tentacle hentai, eggs, mind break, impregnation, freaky shit man. 



C3] Soul Eater x Naruto - "A Hard Day's Work" 

  * Medusa x Naruto, shower roleplay 
  * Warning: some feels, kinky roleplay



C4] Lollipop Chainsaw - "Horny Zombies" (p1) 

  * (Based off/inspired by[ https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9559564/1/Pedicabo-Ergo-Sum](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9559564/1/Pedicabo-Ergo-Sum))
  * With permission from the original author, I wrote my version of this story. Please read his story too. Enjoy. 
  * Warning: zombie sex, so I guess technically necrophilia?; sorta NTR; semi mind break 



 C5] Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery - "Love Potion Disaster" 

  * OC x Penny x Merula 
  * When a potion goes terribly wrong, it can lead to unforetold consequences. So what happens when it's a love potion that goes terribly wrong... 



 

(To be updated...)


	2. C2 - Black Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Six doesn't get away from the leeches, and the said leeches are in mating season? Freaky shit, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Again, my stories do not align with my beliefs. I don’t condone rape of any kind, this is purely for fictional purposes, writing practice, and a healthy way to release my dark fetishes without hurting anybody. If you’re still reading this and you still get offended and triggered, well, alright then. 
> 
> I do not know if I really need to add this note, but do remember that this is a work of fiction. Pornography/smut is fictional for a reason, and is often unrealistic. (Final warning.) 
> 
> Warning: basically tentacle/bug rape, eggs, impregnation, gangbang, all that good stuff.  
> This is legit my first lemon ever. Please do let me know how I’m doing.

 Six let out a small shriek as the floor gave out underneath her. She braced herself for pain as she hit the floor.

 

SPLAT!

 

She realized that she landed on something wet and sticky, which sort of helped to cushion her fall.

 

 _Ew._ She thought. _What is this?_

 

She lifted her hands to see what it was, but quickly realized that it was too dark to see. She dug into her raincoat pocket for her trusty lighter, and flicked it on.

 

She cringed as she realized that she was sitting in a puddle of black goo, which seemed familiar to her.

 

SHEEEK! SHEEK! SHEEK!

 

A chill ran down her spine as she heard the eerie shrieks in the darkness. It’s the leeches! She knew she had to run, otherwise, they’ll suck out what’s left of her life in her!

 

She got up quickly, and tried to run, but the weird substance was like glue to a mouse. After a brief struggle, she got out of the puddle, but to her horror, she realized that she was surrounded by leeches.

 

 _Gotta get past them!_ She thought, and seeing a small gap in between the army, she made a run for it.

 

She dodged a leech that jumped to her left, and ran towards the wooden part of the wall, which looked like it needed a push. Using all her might, she pushed the wooden plank, and it began to fall.

 

She let out a small breath of relief, when all of a sudden she felt something big and slimy wrap around her.

 

NO, NO!

 

She screamed as she got dragged backwards, her lighter falling out of her hand.

 

SHEEK! SHEEK! SHEEK!

 

Even without the help of the light coming in from the new exit, she knew that the leeches were closing in on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the painful bite that was sure going to happen.

 

She felt the leech sniffing at her belly, and she braced herself for the bite.

 

RRIIIIIIIIP!

 

Her eyes shot open when she realized that the leech had ripped the bottom of her raincoat.

 

 _What is it doing?_ She wondered, somewhat grateful and puzzled to why she was still not bitten.

 

The leech poked its head onto her crotch, before it bit her small, white shorts.

 

RRIIIIIIIIP!

 

The moment it ripped those off too, she realized what it was doing, and began to struggle again. She kicked at the leech’s head, and began to pound away at its body with her fists.

 

“No, get away!”

 

The leech hissed, before it struck her crotch again, this time ripping out her white panties.

 

She raised her arms to attack it again, but suddenly another leech wrapped itself around her arms. She couldn’t move! She was completely helpless!

 

The leech that ripped off her clothes sniffed her “special area,” as the teachers would say, before it stuck its head onto her pussy.

 

She gasped as it began to lick her inside, disgust and pleasure running through her body. She thought about crying for help when the leech that was binding her arms suddenly slammed its head onto her mouth, stealing a kiss.

 

Tears ran down her eyes as she felt like she was suffocating, the leech attacking her pussy and her mouth. She felt her fluids being drained on both ends.

 

 _Is this how they eat their victims?_ She wondered.

 

Her question was answered when they both suddenly stopped. Much to her relief, the second leech stopped kissing her, and the first pulled away from her vagina. She gasped again, gulping down air.

 

_Is it over yet?_

 

She realized quickly that she was very wrong, as the first leech began to wrap around her body. The leech let out a shriek, before it thrust itself into her.

 

“AH!”

 

A sharp, burning pain erupted in her crotch, and to her horror, she realized that the leech took her virginity.

 

“Ge-get off of me-urmf!”

 

Her words were cut off when something was jammed down her throat. She realized with disgust that the leech was jamming its slimy dick down her throat, and was fucking it too.

 

“MMMF! MMMF! MMMF!” She tried to scream and fight, but the leeches made sure to prevent that from happened.

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

 

The sick, wet slaps echoed the room as the parasites continued to mate with her. Tired and feeling helpless, she stopped fighting against them, and decided to try to wait out the storm.

 

 _It doesn’t hurt anymore._ She thought. _Strangely, it’s starting to feel...kinda good._

 

They stayed like that for a minute, the two leeches working together to keep her body floating in the air as they fucked it. She watched with morbid fascination as her stomach bulged out each time the leech went back inside her.

 

 _Something’s coming._ Six realized, feeling her body heat up. Her body tightened, which made the leeches fuck her harder, pounding into her mouth and pussy even faster.

 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the leeches let out a screech, before they came into her.

 

Her eyes widened even further as the first leech that was fucking her pussy was forcing its small, slimy eggs into her vagina. The second leech was shoving its disgusting sperm down her throat.  

 

After a full minute of the leeches reaching their climax, they slowly pulled out of her. She collapsed onto the wet, wooden floor, coughing out some of the semen.

 

 _Is it over-?_ She began to wonder, before she noticed the other leeches crawling towards her.

 

Adrenaline ran through her body as she gathered enough strength to get on her knees and try to crawl away.

 

It was no use, since the leeches easily caught up to her, and another one easily wrapped itself around her body. With a loud shriek, it thrust itself into her sore pussy lips. Six let out a cry of shock, pain, and despair as minutes after the first leech lay its eggs inside of her, another one has come to rape her as well.

 

_HAH. HAH. HAH._

 

Six’s rough breathing echoed in the dark room. Still on her hands and knees, the leech continued to doggy style her, wet slaps echoing around the room.

 

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

 

The noises seemed to arouse the other leeches some more. She weakly lifted her head to see another leech “walking” up to her. Ah, this one grew legs. That was quite new.

 

The legged leech let out a small growl as its member began to grew bigger and longer. Six momentarily forgot about the leech fucking her from behind, and stared at the thing growing bigger in front of her. Her thoughts were interrupted with a rather powerful smack from behind, as well as the big, black member in front of her poking her cheeks.

 

Seeing as it was going to happen anyways, Six compiled, and stuck the slimy member down her throat. This time it was a little easier, since her throat had widened up quite a bit from the previous assault.

 

Her mind went blank as the pleasure from being fucked from both ends took over her mind. Maybe it was a way to cope with her situation. Maybe it was the Maw that was changing her. She didn’t know. And she didn’t care. She just wanted it to be over.

 

With another loud shriek, the two leeches came, spilling their hot seed into her holes. If Six was hungry before, she certainly wasn’t now.

 

When they were done with her, they dropped her like the leeches before, her small, but now bloated body falling on the floor. Six weakly looked at her stomach, and found that it was bulging, as if she was pregnant.

 

A chill ran down her spine as she thought about that. Just because she was barely a teen, that didn’t mean that she didn’t know about sex and where babies come from. It was thanks to a book she read when she was much younger that she now understand the concept of where more children like her came from. It didn’t make much sense to her then, but it did now.

 

Was she going to give birth to bizarre, half leech, half human creatures? Or was she going to just pop out little parasites that’ll soon feed on more unfortunate souls that they catch?

 

These dark thoughts, while maddenning, served to keep her mind clear enough to remember that was going on, and what she needed to do.

 

SNIFF, SNIFF.

 

Her distressed mind was interrupted by the sound of a leech sniffing something. She felt air on her crotch, and for a second she thought that it was inspecting her now ruined vagina. This time a chill ran _up_ her spine as the leech poked its head onto her asshole.

 

“No, not there!” She pleaded, and immediately tried to crawl away. Big mistake, as the leeches growled, and they began to restrain her again. Once she couldn’t move, the leech began to check out her anus again, trying to stick its head inside.

 

She hissed in pain as the slimy parasite inspected her rectum, obviously curious. She winced as it suddenly retreated. She hoped that it meant that it wasn’t going to touch it.

 

It wasn’t her lucky day.

 

The leech let out a shriek, before it attempted to jab itself into her. After a few tries, it made it in with a wet, slimy noise.

 

Six hissed as her anal virginity was stolen from the slimy parasite. If the leech knew about her pain, just like the others, it didn’t care. With a growl, it thrust into her ass, and with each forceful entry, she felt her rectum widening.

 

_HAH. HAH. HAH._

 

Her breaths visible to the cold air, her mouth was wide open from the pain, and that was her mistake, since a leech took advantage of that moment to shove its cock into her already tainted mouth.

 

“MMMFF! MMMF!” She protested, her strength suddenly returning. She managed to free her arms from the leech’s grasp, and tried to force the leech that was raping her mouth away, but it only served to excite it more.

 

She heard two more leeches slither closer, and when they did, she noticed that their cocks were erect too. They hissed in impatience, and she suddenly had an idea. Maybe if she could somehow please them before the two leeches raping her finished, maybe they would leave her alone. But how?

 

She did her best to think, which was difficult to do when her mind was clouded with lust, pain, pleasure, and disgust. She then realized that she had her hands.

 

_Maybe…_

 

Like a desperate whore, she reached out for the two cocks on her right and left side, and managed to grab them. She squeezed them a little too hard, which made their owners hiss in pain.

 

_Okay, a little gentler._

 

And with that, the leeches calmed down. She began to stroke the dicks, which was awkward and clumsy. The leeches seemed rather surprised, but they didn’t seem against it either. With a few more tries, her handjobs grew more refined, and the leeches almost moaned in pleasure. Rewarded by their satisfied sounds, she stroked it faster, desperate for their cum.

 

In a freakish coincidence, all four leeches let out their cries, before all four of them came. Her ass was filled with hot jizz. Her mouth became flooded with more semen. Two ropes of cum fired onto her body. The raincoat protected her body from becoming more tainted, but her face, which was exposed from all around due to her hood being down, wasn’t so lucky.

 

A rope of cum slapped her right cheek, and her short, black hair was now covered in sticky fluids.

 

Suddenly exhausted again, her hands relinquished the slimy penises, just as the leeches stopped cumming inside of her. They both let her go, but this time she landed on her hands and knees, preventing another painful fall onto her face.

 

She half expected the leeches that she gave the handjobs to to immediately pounce on her, but to her relief, they didn't. They slithered off, apparently satisfied.

 

Despite everything that just happened to her, she couldn’t help but celebrate a little on the inside, discovering how to bring down their numbers without polluting her body from the inside.

 

Too tired to even try to crawl every, she rolled onto her back, feeling cum ooze out of her holes. She almost didn’t even care about the leeches crawling towards her. She figured that it would be easier if she just let it happen.

 

 _Just let it happen._ That thought made her body tingle, and she became aroused at that thought. She wasn’t sure what came over her, but the thought of letting the worms have their way with her was pretty arousing.

 

That’s why when a leech lifted her by her head, she didn’t try to fight it, and even opened her mouth for the leech. The warm member rammed itself into her mouth, her throat opened up again for the sex organ.

 

It was hard for her to see anything, since the only thing she could see was the leech’s crotch slamming against her upsidedown face, but she heard a leech sliding under her. She felt something poking at her butt, and she realized that another leech was trying to get inside her asshole. She shut her eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

 

The familiar, burning pain erupted as her asshole was forcefully widened by the leech’s dick. With a grunt, the leech managed to force itself inside her rectum, and she felt her ass being violated again.

 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

 

The echoes of sex once again filled the room, and once again Six felt that urge to cum. Her eyes opened when she felt a leech sliter onto her body. Before she had a chance to even try to push the leech away, the third leech’s dick sank into her pussy. She was pinned, sandwiched by the two leeches fucking her pussy and ass, while the other one was fucking her mouth.

 

“MMF! MMF! MMF!” She cried, both in protest and in ecstasy. Her cheeks reddened as she realized that was being filled in all of her holes, the leeches ravaging her body like she was just a piece of meat for them to fuck.

 

She felt their crotch expanding, which meant that they were about to cum. The leeches let out their shrieks, before they came inside of Six. She choked on the small eggs that the leech forced inside of her. Her vagina grew even bigger as more semen filled it. She felt her asshole fill up with eggs, and she felt her insides swell up.

 

The leeches pressed tightly against her, determined to fill her with eggs and semen, before they relaxed, pulling out of her. If they looked into her eyes, they would’ve noticed that it was cloudy and blank. Her mind broken, any resistance left in her was fucked into submission.

 

“More.”

 

Her whisper was left unheard by the leeches as the ones in line slithered towards her. She began to spread her legs, fluids and eggs leaking out of her holes.

 

“More, please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ...whew, I’m pretty twisted! Anyways, my apologies for the wait. I hope it was to your satisfaction, and let me know if you want an ending, good and/or bad. Also, give me some suggestions, and I may do them. Any suggestions from anywhere, if I know about it, I might do it. Don't be shy. 


	3. C3 - A Hard Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a tribute to The Swordslinger’s deleted fic, Witches’ Kitsune Guardian. Basically, Naruto adopts the Gorgon sisters when they were kids, and also serves to protect the good/neutral witches. He’s also Crona’s father here.  
> After a long day at the DWMA, Medusa really needs some stress relief. Fortunately, her husband (also her adoptive father), is always there for her. Good thing he’s not picky where to screw her brains out, since she needs a shower…  
> Naruto Uzumaki x Medusa Gorgon  
> Warning: kinky roleplay, hot sex, violent sex, and feels.  
> That being said, don’t get too carried away when having sex, unless your partner is okay with it for sure.

When summer comes, so does hot weather. And unfortunately for Medusa Gorgon, officially the school nurse for DWMA, and in actuality an undercover witch, the medical room’s AC broke.

 

 _Stupid heat._ She grumbled. _I really hope that the damn Shinigami can be useful once and get the stupid air conditioner working again._

 

She sighed, wiping some sweat off her forehead. She cringed when she saw how damp her right lab coat sleeve got. She also noticed just how damp her pits got.

 

She let out a small growl, her snakes crackling from her mouth. She had to take a few deep breaths to not accidentally release Soul Protect, the main reason why she’s not in the stomach of some snot dripping weapon.

 

She eventually calmed down, and she decided that she needed a break from paperwork. She decided to try to find an area with air conditioning, or at least a fan she could take with her.

 

Making sure to write a note on the medical room’s door, she went for a walk. Absently greeting some students and colleagues, she eventually found a room with a working fan. Leaning against the wall, she felt something heavy press against her left breast.

 

After a minute, she gave in to the temptation, and took out that object. That object was a small locket, which when she opened, revealed a picture of Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde enigma that entered her life when she was just a little witch.

 

…

 

**[About 1000 years ago - Medusa’s Age: 8 years old]**

 

_Medusa whimpered as they were surrounded by men in camouflage. It’s been about two weeks since they left their home - if they could even consider it such._

 

_Their mommy was kind to them, and so was their daddy. That is, until he figured out that mommy was a witch. It didn’t take long for their daddy to turn on them; to call Death and his forces to them. Their mommy couldn’t stop him, since he cut her throat in her sleep._

 

_She remembered his face, full of fear, rage, and bloodlust, his knife still dripping their mother’s blood on them. She remembered how Arachne screamed, and how her scream woke up their baby sister Shaula, who started to cry in her crib._

 

_“Death’s gonna reward me for bringing you three abominations in to him!” He grinned, his devilish expression paralyzing them. “Can’t have you monsters get away!”_

 

_And with that, he charged at Arachne, his knife gleaming in the air. She remembered that Arachne didn’t move, fear paralyzing her. And just like that, her father died, an arrow, no, one of her snakes as her now-late mother explained to her, piercing his heart._

 

_“F-freaks.” He snarled one last time, before he fell onto the floor, dead. Medusa could barely comprehend what just happened, and fell on her knees, crying into her hands._

 

_Arachne, now unfrozen from the shock, insisted to her that they needed to go, that they couldn’t stay there, otherwise they would be killed by Death himself. It took her a minute, but she finally regained enough composure to pack some things, before they left._

 

_They’ve wandered the country for a while, hiding mostly in forests and caves. They ate whatever they could, and stole when they had to._

 

_Life was miserable._

 

_Then, on a Friday night, some of Death’s agents eventually found them in Mexico._

 

_“Come quietly,” They said. “Or your punishment will be much harsher.”_

 

_“What did we do?!” Arachne shouted at them. “We did nothing wrong! Why can’t you leave us alone?”_

 

_“Nothing.” One of them admitted. “But then again, sooner or later, you witches cause trouble, and we can’t have you start picking off innocents and turning their insides out for fun now, can’t we?”_

 

_And with that, he raised his spear._

 

_“Woah, woah there!” A voice cried out from the alleyway. “What are you kids doing?”_

 

_Everyone’s attention turned towards the alleyway. A cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. At first glance they assumed him to be a homeless drunk, but Medusa could sense his power from where she stood._

 

_“Sir, we are dealing with a group of witches. It is too dangerous, and we need you to leave.”_

 

_“Dangerous?” The cloaked man questioned. “My my, they don’t look a day over 13, and one of them’s a baby! What could they have done so wrong for you to start pointing weapons at them?”_

 

_Despite the man’s seemingly cheerful tone, Medusa shuddered, sensing bloodlust in his words. Apparently Death’s soldiers felt it too, since their attention was on him now._

 

_“They’re witches sir, they’re going to be killers, one day or another. Now, please back off, or we’ll use force to-ack!”_

 

_The man couldn’t finish his sentence, due to a fist to his mouth. The man flew all the way into a trash can, where he didn’t get back up._

 

_“Tom!” One of them cried out, and aimed his rifle at the mysterious man, only to meet a sandaled foot to the face._

 

_Gunshots, blades, fists flew in the air, and when the smoke finally died down, all of the men were on the ground, groaning or knocked out._

 

_“Wow, that was fun.” The cloaked man whistled. He then turned his attention to the trio, and Arachne stood in front of her younger sisters, determined to protect them._

 

_“Woah there, no need to get defensive. I’m on your side, see?” He waved his arm at the guys he just fought. This didn’t convince Arachne, as she still glared at him, prepared to fight him with what little magic skills she had._

 

_“Look, how about this? How about I tell you my name and show you my face, and in return can you start trusting me a little bit? Deal?”_

 

_Arachne refused to answer, still giving him her death glare. Her eyes glowed with weak power, showing a spider web pattern on her eyes._

 

_The cloaked man sighed, before he reached for his hood. He pulled it down, and the moonlight revealed a blonde, young looking man with bright blue eyes. What was most notable where his cute whiskers that made him look like a cat._

 

_“Are you a witch?” Medusa couldn’t help but ask. Arachne looked like she wanted to tell her to shut up, but the man hummed in thought._

 

_“Hmm, I’ve been called many things before, but a witch wasn’t one of them. Still though, I guess in this world’s standards I guess I am.”_

 

_To prove his point, he walked over to a tree that looked like nobody watered it in years. He touched it, and it suddenly grew bigger and healthier, dried leaves becoming filled with water, the once dead branches now growing leaves and flowers. Those flowers bloomed right in front of their eyes, eventually shrinking to turn into apples. The tree’s branches grew long, and extended towards the three witches. The long, vine like branch grew many leaves, until at last, it stopped just a few inches from them. They watched in wonder as three, juicy apples grew in front of them._

 

_Medusa, her stomach growling, walked towards the fruit, but Arachne stopped her. Taking a deep breath for encouragement, she cautiously picked an apple, before she bit into it. She gingerly chewed on the piece, her eyes widening at the sweet taste._

 

_“It’s not poisoned ya know.” The blonde man noted. “If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve just let them do it.”_

 

_Arachne reluctantly let her blonde sister grab an apple. The younger sister devoured the apple greedily, starvation making her throw away whatever manners her mother taught them out the window._

 

_Exhausted, scared, and still hungry, Medusa began to cry when she thought about her dead mother. Arachne immediately dropped the apple she was eating._

 

_“What did you do to her?” She demanded. The blue eyed mystery raised his hands in surrender._

 

_“Don’t look at me, it’s just an apple. I think she’s stressed or something.”_

 

_Medusa, tears still rolling down her yellow eyes, nodded in confirmation, before taking another bite of her apple._

 

_The blonde man, now feeling safe to do so, started walking towards them. The branch above them grew another apple in seconds, and he picked it. He offered it to Arachne, which she accepted this time without hesitation._

 

_“Who are you?” Arachne asked. The blonde gave them a sad smile._

 

_“Naruto. That’s my name. Yours?”_

 

_“My name’s Arachne, sir. She’s Medusa, and our baby sister’s Shaula.”_

 

_And just like that, they fell back into awkward silence, save for the sounds of apples being eaten, Shaula’s gurgling, and Medusa’s sniffles._

 

_Suddenly they heard helicopters in the distance._

 

_“Well, we need to get going.” Naruto said. Without warning, he grabbed their shoulders, and with a stomach pulling lurch, they suddenly found themselves in a cozy house._

 

_Arachne let out a yelp that made Medusa giggle a little, even though she was equally startled and disoriented._

 

_“The guest rooms are upstairs.” Naruto explained. “If you need anything, let me know. Feel free to leave anytime. I’ll go get something for Shaula to eat.”_

 

_And just like that, he flickered out of view, leaving the dumbfounded sisters in the middle of the kitchen._

 

…

 

Medusa opened her eyes, and she realized that her yellow, slitted eyes were wet. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes, and realized that she needed to get back to work.

 

Naruto Uzumaki. Even to this day, she still didn’t know everything about him. And honestly, a part of her wondered if it even mattered. Whoever he was before didn’t matter to her. He was the man that took them in when the world rejected them. He was the man that put food in their mouths when the world wanted them to starve. He was the man that gave them a place they could call home, when the world wanted them to rot on the streets. He was the man that did his best to fix the damage the world has done to them. He was the man that did his best to try to give them a regular childhood. He was the man that she loved, both as a father, and a lover.

 

Yeah, she loved him that way too. And she knew that her sisters did too. Too bad for them that she was more assertive, not to mention territorial. After all, that’s how Crona, her pink haired daughter, came into this world.

 

She let out another sigh, but this one didn’t come from hate and stress. This one came from love. Wow, that man really had an affect on her, making her forget about everything else in the world.

 

She shook her head. She really needed to get back to work, especially since a meister and his weapon was apparently injured.

 

…

 

The day was finally over. The sun in the sky was growing drowsy, and the grinning moon was rising to take its brother’s place.

 

“Ugh, finally.” Medusa let out a groan, stretching her shoulders. She finished the paperwork that’s been haunting her for the past week. She swore to god that a witch must’ve invented it or something.

 

Bidding her colleagues goodnight, she left for the night.

 

 _Hopefully he can give me some stress relief._ She thought to herself. She felt her body heat up, and in the good way. Over the years she had so much sex with him that just thinking about him was all it took to make her horny. It didn’t help that before they all separated, they were all fighting for him, since they all loved him equally. Well, except for Medusa. She loved him even more. Duh.

 

_...god, I need sex, now!_

 

With a husky growl, she began to pick up her pace. She made a left into an alleyway, and immediately ran into a group of hooligans.

 

“Hey babe, what’s the rush?”

 

“Go away, I’m in a hurry.” She growled, which seemed to only further excite them. She tried to get past them, but they blocked her way, surrounding her on both sides.

 

“Now now, if you want to get past us, why don’t you show us you-”

 

SLASH! SHLINK!

 

All of the gangsters froze, before they fell, their limbs and heads splitting off their body. Without a second glance, she retracted her snakes (which thankfully doesn’t use much magic), before she continued on her way.

 

 _Let’s see, where is it?_ She wondered, scanning the graffiti on the walls. _Ah, there it is._

 

She touched a whirlpool symbol on the wall. It flashed red for a second, and she flickered out of existence.

 

…

 

With a flash of light, Medusa appeared out of thin air. Years of practice taught her how to quickly land on her feet, and years of experience finally helped her teleport like this without the nausea.

 

“W-welcome home, Medusa-sama.” A soft, nervous voice rang out in the hallway. She turned to look at her 13, soon to be 14 year old daughter. A pang of regret shot through her, remembering what happened when Naruto discovered what she was doing to their daughter.

 

“It’s mother, or mom, alright...sweetie?” Medusa said. She said it in the motherfly, friendly school nurse tone that didn’t fool her. Crona shrunk back in fear, before she nodded.

 

“Papa’s not home yet. He said that he was visiting a witch that lives with a samurai. I-I don’t know how to deal with other witches yet, and I don’t know how to deal with guys with swords, even though I use one.”

 

Medusa let out a groan.

 

“Just, just go to bed, alright...honey?”

 

Crona nodded, before she left, still clutching her left arm. She heard Ragnarok come out of her and say something to Crona, but she didn’t pay attention. She really needed to shower.

 

She opened the door to what led into a huge bathroom. It separated into two rooms, the toilet room, and the bathing/shower room that she learned was heavily inspired from japanese culture. Hell, a single shower room had enough space and showerheads for about 4 people. Once it had impressed her, and it still does. But that wasn’t what she was focused on today.

 

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today, she began to strip, removing her lab coat, then her pants, then her hooded bodysuit, and finally her panties.

 

She turned on the shower, and let the warm water run through her body. She stayed like that for a minute, enjoying the simple pleasure of a warm shower as she ran her hands through her body.

 

To her delight, she finally felt the presence she’d been waiting for. Her breathing deepened as her arousal returned with greater strength. Her arousal only grew bigger as she heard the door slide open.

 

“Hey honey, I’m home.” Naruto Uzumaki said.

 

Medusa huffed and pretended to not care.

 

“You’re finally home. What took you so long?”

 

“Ah you know. Classic me saving and looking out for witches like you. Don’t be too jealous.”

 

Medusa hissed at this, but said nothing, letting it slide this time. She noticed that he was approaching her shower room, which only served to arouse her even further, if that was possible.

 

She watched Naruto pick his shower head, and watched as he picked up a bar of soap, washing your body with it. She watched with hunger as he ran his soapy hands down his muscular hands, his fingers rising and falling over each developed ab.

 

Yeah, she was pretty sure that Naruto could feel the sexual tension in the air, but no one knew who was going to start and when.

 

Shaking her head, she began to wash herself. Halfway through washing herself, she looked at the bar of soap in her hand, and suddenly got an idea.

 

With a wide, snakelike grin, she “accidently” dropped the soap.

 

“Oops.” She pretended to panic at dropping the soap. She watched as the soap slid towards the drain. She felt a strong hand grip her shoulder, and her pussy got even wetter.

 

“Oh, you just going to leave it down there girly?” Naruto’s intense blue eyes stared into her yellow ones. “We don’t waste any fucking soap in here.”

 

Medusa gulped, seeing that she was trapped between the wall, Naruto’s big, strong body, and his huge dick that was poking her crotch. She felt her heart pound, knowing that if he wanted to have his way with her, he certainly could, and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

“I’m-I’m finished, sir!” She let out frightful squeak, which she knew turned the man on.

 

“I don’t think so girly. I’ve been watching you. You didn’t wash your pits, you didn’t wash your fucking pussy, and you didn’t even wash behind your ears.”

 

“B-but I did-” Medusa protested, but he wasn’t finished.

 

“Look at me. Look at how clean I am, all glistening and shit. That’s hygiene, bitch. You can call me your daddy. Now pick up the soap!”

 

Medusa let out a gulp, before she turned around. She bent over to pick up the soap, and suddenly she felt him grab her arms, leaving her in his mercy.

 

“W-what are you going to do to me?” She asked, faking ignorance. She saw his grin, and knew that she wasn’t going to walk right for a while.

 

“Like I said, you didn’t clean your fucking pussy. Let me help with that.”

 

And with that, he forced himself into her, making her gasp. She felt her vagina tighten on Naruto’s cock, and she felt his member bulge from inside her.

 

She gasped again as she felt him go back and forth, each thrust sending waves of pleasure up her body. She panted in pleasure as he violently shoved his cock into her, trying to destroy her babymaker.

 

A growl near her ear made her realize that his mouth was very close to it.

 

“My my, you’re a very dirty girl.” He growled into her ear, making her pussy tighten around his cock. “Lemme give you my special soap.”

 

Her eyes widened at this.

 

“N-no, please sir!” She cried out. “I can’t get pregnant!”

 

 _Do it!_ She thought, her snakelike grin stretching across her blushed cheeks. _Give me another fucking child, and make me feel the pain of childbirth again!_

 

With a yell, they both came. Medusa felt her father’s hot semen fill her, making her stomach bulge out. She felt his hands grip her arms even tighter, and she felt him pull on her arms to shove himself deeper inside of her. She teared up as she felt her arms protesting his pull, her arms dangerously closer to being pulled out of their sockets.

 

Without warning, he let go of her, and she fell on the ground. She thankfully had enough strength to land on her hands. She panted like a bitch in the heat as she tried to control her breathing, her head bowed to the wet floor.

 

DRIP, DRIP.

 

Her arousal grew even further as she saw her pussy leaking cum, the white fluid slowly being washed away into the drain in front of her.

 

“Goddamn, that’s sexy.” She heard her father say, and she realized that she was on her hands and knees, her naked bottom facing towards him, as if she was a bitch that was about to be bred.

 

She gasped as she felt him roughly grab her C-Cup breasts, and she stifled a moan as he began to play with them.

 

“Mmm, you’ve got some nice titties on you.”

 

Medusa said nothing, biting her lip to try not to let a moan escape from her mouth.

 

“You know, there is one other place you haven’t cleaned yet…”

 

Medusa knew what he meant, and pretended to try to fight him. She squirmed, trying to get her ass away from his rock-hard dick, her hole grazing his tip each time he tried to spear it in. This only served to arouse him more.

 

SLAP!

 

Medusa winced as Naruto slapped her ass.

 

“Bad girl.” He growled into her ear, his right hand curled around her throat. She winced as she felt him grab her hair, and yank her head back as he forced himself into her ass.

 

She hissed, both in pain and pleasure, as he began to fuck her ass. Even after all these years, that hole still remains the tightest, and she knew that they both loved it. He pounded harder and harder into her, each thrust making her hole tighter, and each tightening arousing him more and more.

 

Unable to hold it in anymore, Medusa began to pant even louder.

 

“Oh, yeah, fuck me!” She yelled. “Fuck me even harder. Make me your fucking bitch!”

 

That was the last straw. Naruto’s arousal hit its maximum point, and he let go of her hair to clamp his hand over her mouth, while his other hand slid down to roughly grab her tits. He began to thrust even harder, if it was possible.

 

Medusa’s eyes began to roll to the back of her head as the man she once called father was fucking her in the ass, his huge dick widening her hole with each thrust.

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

 

 _Fuck, fuck, holy shit!_ She thought. _This feels too fucking good!_

 

Without warning, she came hard, the floor getting wetter from her orgasm. Her body was now exhausted, but the man fucking her wasn’t. He continued to pound into raw asshole without mercy, and her body began to tire out.

 

With a growl, he came inside of her, and the feeling of his hot cum flowing inside of her asshole made her body melt. Every nerve and muscle in her body failed in that moment, and she slumped onto the floor. Too drained, she couldn’t move a finger, and now she was completely at the blonde’s mercy.

 

To her delight, the man that was “raping her” wasn’t finished. He grabbed her hair, and pulled her up, her still dazed eyes showing that she wasn’t feeling the pain. Barely conscious, it was hard for her to realize that her was poking his dick on her lips, trying to force his stick of meat into her mouth. With a growl of frustration, he finally managed to shove his dick into her mouth, which finally made her snap out of it.

 

She weakly hit his thighs as a form of protest. Her eyes looked up to realize that his grin only grew wider.

 

SLAM!

 

She nearly saw stars as Naruto forced her back onto the damp wall, pinning her effectively by fucking her throat.

 

 **“Yeah, take it bitch.”** He nearly snarled as he began to hate-fuck her throat.

 

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!

 

His pace grew even faster when he saw that Medusa was fingering herself, apparently enjoying the fact that he was violating her mouth.

 

 _I deserve this._ Medusa thought. _I’ve been such a bad girl. I’ve been such a bad mommy. I fucking deserve this._

 

She began to finger herself even harder as the sadomasochist began to mentally abuse herself. She began to fondle his balls, and realized that it was beginning to tighten. Years of sex taught her that it meant that he was about to cum, and right now he was going to make her drink every drop of his sperm.

 

With a roar, he thrust himself into her mouth one last time, and her cheeks widened as a sudden wave of cum filled her mouth. Unable to fill her mouth anymore, he pulled out of her, and Medusa’s clean face was hit his cum.

 

Naruto grabbed his cock, and pushed it onto her face to make sure that if anyone saw her now, they would know that Medusa belonged to him. That is was his cum on her face, and that she was his bitch. He jerked off his cock a few more times, milking out whatever cum was left inside his balls, before he backed off.

 

Dazed, Medusa could only slump back into the wall, and feel his cum oozing down her face. She felt cum pouring out of her pussy and asshole, and she felt cum leaking out of her mouth.

 

“Make sure to swallow it, and give me a good show.”

 

Using what’s left of her strength, she managed to get on her knees, and opened her mouth towards him. She made sure to show him his cum inside of her mouth as she moved the hot liquid around with her long tongue. After a minute of her showing off the cum in her mouth, she finally swallowed it.

 

“Itadakimasu” She couldn’t help say, and just like that, the moment was over. They both couldn’t help but laugh. After a minute of chuckling, he helped her up, since she was now tired, dirty, and bruised.

 

“...are you alright?” He asked her, eyeing the bruises he gave her. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss.

 

“Much better now that you’ve done me.”

 

And with that, she turned around to resume showering, since she was now dirtier than when they started. She made sure to sway her hips, giving him a wonderful view.

 

He whistled at this, before he resumed showering.

 

…

 

**[Crona’s POV]**

 

While the two blondes were having wild sex, they were unknowingly being watched by their child Crona, who couldn’t stop staring at them through the ajar door.

 

Her breathing was heavy as she continued to touch herself, her love fluids dripping onto the floor, her cheeks flushed.

 

She began to touch herself even harder as papa began to fuck her mother in the butt.

 

“Ha...ha…” Crona’s breathing grew even heavier as she continued to finger herself. She then felt the rush coming, and had to cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming as she came onto her hand.

 

“...papa.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Didn’t see that coming, did ya? And yes, that was a Boondock’s reference, with the whole prison rape roleplay. I hope that didn’t ruin the mood.
> 
> That being said, please comment, kudos, and comment. More good comments gives me power!
> 
> Also, I’m actually considering the possibility of making a complete fanfic on this chapter. Please let me know if that’s what you guys want, and please let me know if you want more.
> 
> Feel free to give me ideas, any ideas, from anywhere. I won’t judge, but I won’t always accept, depending on how I feel about it, or how much I know about it.
> 
> Mkay, bye.


	4. C4 - Horny Zombies (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: (Based off/inspired by https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9559564/1/Pedicabo-Ergo-Sum)
> 
> With permission from the original author, Arctic Tooth, I wrote my version of how it goes down when Juliet gets cornered by a zombie in the shower. Please check out his story too, and enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: zombie sex, so I guess technically necrophilia?; sorta NTR; semi mind break

BAM! 

 

A zombie roared in pain as our favorite (and drop dead sexy) blonde Juliet Starling kicked it in the face, before slicing it’s crown off with her trusty chainsaw. 

 

Ignoring the sound of its brains spilling on the floor, she charged at the other zombies in the apartment complex. The fat one near her, with a bite wound on his stomach and neck, turned around to see the chainsaw blades aimed for its eyes. The zombie wordlessly fell, it’s head divided in two, and soon after, another one in a hawaiian shirt joined its undead brother. 

 

“WOOHOO!” She cried out, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she leapt off of a dirty couch, killing three zombies at once with an anime-like style slash. 

 

“Hey Juliet!” The head on her hip named Nick, her boyfriend that, long story short, got reduced to a head, said. “As much as I’m totally loving the fact that I’m literally kissing your sweet ass, can you please stop jumping so much?” 

 

“Oops, sorry!” Juliet giggled. “I just really love the jump kills, you know?” 

 

Nick chuckled at that. He honestly wouldn’t have minded the jump kills too much if he was closer to her vagina, but he was afraid of what would happen if her dad saw his head near her “special area.” 

 

…

 

An hour later, and Juliet was still kicking undead ass in the apartment complex. Turns out there were a few survivors left, along with a crap-ton of zombies left. Needless to say, she was having the time of her life. Killing zombies and saving people? What more can you ask for in life? 

 

“HYAH!” She yelled, jumping over a zombie’s head. She landed like a cat in the middle of a small group of zombies, who all turned to look at her. 

 

“TAAAAKE THIS!” She yelled as she did a perfect ballerina spin, her chainsaw decapitating the zombies like hot knife through butter. The bodies all fell down at the same time, and she did a bow to the invisible audience. 

 

“Whew, what a day, am I right or am I right?” She asked him, kicking a zombie’s head out of the day. Thankfully she didn’t had to destroy the brain for regular zombies like  _ The Walking Dead _ . These types of zombies were the ones that came from Rotten World, which was essentially Hell, but with zombies being the demons. A bite would still turn you, since they were venomous (not infectious as you think, but venomous. Weird, right?), but they died like a regular human, where if you killed their “vital organs,” they would die for good. 

 

Honestly, the only difference between the zombies and the humans was that one, they were dead (duh-doy), two, their intelligence was often shot  _ way _ down, and three, they were harder to kill than regular humans. It didn’t help that they as long as they kept their hunger satiated, they were often stronger than humans.

 

“Yeah it was.” Her boyfriend replied from her behind. “So are we going to keep on going, or what’s going on?” 

 

She shook her head, before slapping her forehead, remembering that he couldn’t see her pretty face. She unhooked him from her hip, and placed his head on her legs as she sat down where they were making eye contact. 

 

“Actually, we’re gonna camp here for tonight. I’m exhausted, and it’s getting dark.” 

 

Nick looked nervous about that. 

 

“Are you sure we should camp here?” He asked, visibly worried. He looked around his surroundings to the best of his ability, given his situation. “I mean, we did just make a lot of noise, and there might still be some of those bastards around here.” 

 

Juliet giggled, before giving him a kiss. 

 

“Aw, it’s okay Nick. I’ll be sure to protect ya. Besides, those chompers are no match for me, even without my trusty zombie killer.” 

 

Nick smiled at this, and Juliet smiled back at him. They stayed together like that for a while, just enjoying the silence. Until…

 

“What the fuck?” Nick suddenly said. 

 

“What?” Juliet asked, confused. 

 

“Dude, Juliet. I think whoever lived here was a horny fuck or something.” 

 

Juliet looked around, and blushed as she finally saw the posters on the wall. They were all different in some way. Some of them were anime, or more accurately, hentai, and some of them were pictures of sexy women in all different costumes. Maids, teachers, babysitters, librarians, and even cheerleaders. And some of them was just naked. 

 

“...Wow.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. If I still had my junk, I’m pretty sure it would be hard right now.” 

 

Juliet gave him a look that made him think about what he just said. 

 

“Wait wait, don’t get me wrong, um, since I’m a guy, you know…” 

 

Juliet couldn’t hold it in any longer, and broke out laughing. 

 

“Oh Nick, I’m just fucking with ya. Yeah yeah, of course I understand. Hate the game, not the player, you know?” 

 

She took another look around the room, and found some porno magazines. 

 

_ ‘But seriously though, there’s so much porn here that I’m getting pretty horny. Oh, I wish that Nick still had his dick! _ ’

 

Juliet could feel herself sweating from being horny, and she realized that she had been sweating all day. She also realized that the air was a little thick. 

 

“Ugh, I need a shower. I stink!” 

 

She looked at Nick, before picking him up. She opened a closet, and looked around. 

 

“H-hey Juliet, what are you doing?” 

 

“I’m going to take a shower honey. Can’t have you watching yet. Also, in case a zombie comes along, I can’t have them picking you off while I’m busy.” 

 

Nick looked visibly disappointed. 

 

“Aw, no free show?” 

 

Juliet “booped” his nose, shaking her head with a grin. 

 

“Alright, just stay safe, alright?” 

 

Juliet gave him another kiss, before she closed the closet door, leaving it somewhat ajar. She then picked up her chainsaw, thoroughly checking the house. 

 

There was almost nobody in the house, save for the zombies that she body bagged. What did catch her eye was the big, chubby guy on the couch. He was dead, but he wasn’t a zombie, which was weird. What was also weird was the fact that there was no visible wounds, and he looked pretty fresh for a dead guy. 

 

_ ‘I guess he died of a heart attack.’  _ She concluded. ‘ _ He does look like he never gets off his couch.’  _ The amount of pizza boxes and beer cans around him only served to further back her conclusion. 

 

She then noticed the amount of used tissues around him, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

 

“I guess he was the one that lived here. Yeesh, what a loser.” 

 

She poked the zombie a few times cautiously, checking for any signs of life. A few drops of sweat made it onto the corpse, but it didn’t stir. Her eyes then looked down, and blushed when she saw his dick. 

 

Apparently he died masturbating, and his hand was still on his cock, which was pretty impressive. It was about 6 inches long and 1 inch thick, and the weirdest part was that it was still erect. 

 

Suddenly feeling more horny, she decided to do something really weird and sexy. She put down her chainsaw, kicked a few tissues out of the way, then stood in front of the corpse in a Wonder Woman pose. 

 

“ _ Hey Bobby _ .” She said in a slow, sultry voice. “I bet you died with a lotta regrets, huh?” 

 

She slowly slid her hands down her body, slowly bending over without bending her knees. After touching her toes, she slowly slid her hands up her body, grazing the side of her vagina with a slow moan, giving the now christened Bobby one hell of a view. 

 

“You know, it doesn’t take a genius to find out that you probably died a virgin. It’s reeeal too bad that you never got to touch a real girl.” 

 

She then cupped her breast, and began to fondle it, letting out another moan. 

 

“You might’ve watched a looot of dirty movies, but they don’t compare to the real thing.” 

 

She then did a spin, and bent over, showing off her ass in the short, purple skirt, revealing her damp, purple panties. She then walked backwards, before carefully sitting on the guy’s lap. 

 

“MMMMM.” She moaned, feeling even more horny as she felt the dead guy’s still long and hard schlong grazing her damp cunt. She began to grind on Bobby’s crotch, grabbing his atrophied knees to hold herself steady. Her big, juicy ass cheeks grinded on the dead (but lucky) guy’s cold crotch. 

 

“I know you’re dead, but can you get any bigger and harder?” She asked in a cute, yet sexy voice. She then stopped grinding on his crotch, and put his rock hard dick between her butt cheeks, hot dogging his wiener. 

 

She then moved her crotch so that she can grind against his member, moaning very loud as she did so. All the stress and tension in her body began to melt away as she began to use the dead guy’s huge penis to masturbate. 

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right, make me fucking cum!” She said in a hushed, yet still very loud voice. “I’m gonna jerk off your dead dick with my perfect ass, while my boyfriend’s just in the other room! How’d you feel about that?” 

 

Of course there was no answer, but Juliet kept on jerking off his dick, the sound of huffs and wet skin grinding against a giant meat stick filling the room. 

 

_ I hope Nick isn’t hearing this.  _ She thought to herself. 

 

…

 

**[Nick’s Closet]**

 

“ZZZZZZZ.” 

 

Nick, or rather his decapitated head, was sleeping peacefully in his closet, blissfully unaware of his sexy, horny, and now unfaithful blonde girlfriend was jerking off a dead guy’s dick. 

 

…

 

“Ha, ha, oh yeah, that’s the spot!” She hissed through her teeth, still trying to keep her voice down. She continued to twerk on Bobby’s crotch, not only giving him a lap dance and one hell of a view, but also intensifying her jerk off session with his dick, using her wet crotch. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna fucking cum!” Juliet all but yelled. She felt the rush coming, and she came onto the guy’s dick, making her back arch back in ecstasy. She came for a solid five seconds, before she fell onto the carpeted floor on her hands and knees, panting like a bitch in the heat. 

 

SPLURT! SPLURT! 

 

She jerked upwards as she felt something hot and wet hit her buttcrack. She turned around to find out that the supposed dead (but hard) dick just came, firing two ropes of cum onto her ass. Thankfully none of them got on her skirt, but it did get all over her ass, and not to mention her panties. 

 

“...Huh, I guess dead guys can still cum.” 

 

She shuddered when Bobby’s semen started to ooze down her ass, stimulating her already wet vagina. 

 

“Wow, now I really need a shower.” 

 

And with that, she got up and headed for the bathroom. Unbeknownst to her, the dead guy she just jerked off twitched as Juliet’s fluids were absorbed into him. His open hands clenched into a fist, and his eyes glowed pink as his flaccid penis stood back upright. 

 

…

 

“Oh wow, that was soooo worth it!” Juliet sighed, somewhat content from the buttjob she gave to Bobby. “I’m still pretty horny though. Yeesh.” 

 

She just finished taking off her cheerleading top, letting her E-cup breasts spill out with a bounce. She then peeled her wet panties off, and seeing the cum stain on it, threw it into the shower to wash. She stepped into it, then turned the water on. 

 

“AHHH, holy shit, this feels good!” She cried out, feeling the semi hot water warming up her body. Quickly washing her panties, she then began to rub some soap on herself. 

 

_ Thank god nobody took the soap here! _

 

She sighed again, which was muffled by the sound of the water running. It was also thanks to the water running that she failed to hear the door creaking open. 

 

She was brought out of her thoughts when the shower curtain was shoved to the side. She nearly jumped in surprise and terror as she saw the guy she thought was dead stare at her naked body, drool running down his mouth. 

 

“ _ Giiiiiiiiiiiirlllll. _ ” The zombie groaned. Juliet gulped. She eyed her chainsaw, but she knew that she would never make it. 

 

_ ‘Okay Juliet, you’ve trained for these types of situations.’ _ She thought, prepared for the zombie to start scratching at her. ‘ _ You can do this! Sensei taught you how to kick zombie butt without your chainsaw! When he strikes, grab his arm, then give him the old Pom Pom Punch!’ _

 

The zombie growled, then raised his hands. Juliet was ready for it to start biting and scratching - until it grabbed her massive tits. 

 

“...Eh?” Juliet was stunned. Despite her sensei being one, her training certainly didn’t tell her anything about zombies being perverts. The zombie stepped inside of the shower room, cornering the blonde bimbo. “What the fuck?” 

 

“ _ Boooobieees. _ ” The zombie, no, Bobby, growled. Even though he was still growling, this growl sounded different. It sounded like it was filled with lust, which in this situation was more than likely the case. Bobby continued to fondle her juicy tits, and suddenly Juliet realized that she was growing horny again. 

 

“H-hey! Cut it out!” She protested, all of her training forgotten as she tried to push him away. This only made him angry, as he grabbed her wrists, and pinned them to the wall. She was about to cry out, but the zombie slammed his lips against hers, silencing her effectively. 

 

_ Ew. _ She thought, almost retching.  _ He tastes like dead fish! _

 

Thankfully, the lollipops that her dad makes for her are enchanted to make sure that they don’t turn into zombies after absorbing some of their venom, whether it be by scratches, bites, or fluids. That’s why Juliet never bothered with armor, and neither did her sisters, especially since he also made the candies regenerate her wounds. While they didn’t take lollipops, they nonetheless took the same enchanted antidote and health potions that prevented them from not only turning into zombies, but it also made them immune to any other diseases that the zombies might give them. 

 

Unfortunately, they were all on a time limit, working for only about an hour, which she timed habitually with her watch. 

 

_ ‘I’ve got like 30 minutes left. Let’s just hope that I can get out of this pickle before that time runs out!’ _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Bobby’s hands leave her tits, and drop down to her equally juicy ass. He began to fondle it, making Juliet moan under his lips. The zombie finally stopped mouth raping her, and began to lick her neck. 

 

“Oooh, Bobby, what are you doing to meeee?” She moaned and squealed as Bobby began to finger her vagina. His thick, meaty finger violently shoved itself in and out of her wet canal, the erotic wet noise muffled by the sound of the water running. 

 

“OOOH!” And with that, she came into his hands. She came like a fountain, squirting on his big hand so hard that it actually started to push his hand away from her cunt. 

 

Bobby’s breathing grew heavier, and so did Juliet’s, their arousal growing even stronger. Bobby’s finger left her twat with a loud sucking noise, and Bobby began to lick his hand. 

 

Juliet’s face was growing more red with each second, and the hot water wasn’t to blame. No, it was because of the massive orgasm the zombie just gave her, and it was also because of the fact that his dick grew impossibly longer, his 6 inch dick growing thicker and an inch longer. 

 

_ Holy crap! Is that...about to go into me? _

 

She then shook her head. 

 

_ No no no no no no! _ She frantically thought, trying to shake those naughty thoughts out of her head.  _ I have a boyfriend! I wanted to give him my first time to him... _

 

Okay, well, that was sort of a lie. Truth to be told, she didn’t really mind that much who she gave her first time to. Call her a slut or whatever, but she was growing, horny girl, and she really needed something to fuck her hole, sooner or later. 

 

As if Bobby read her mind, he let out another growl, before he grabbed her by the armpits, lifting her up into the air. 

 

“H-hey wait, what-” Was the only thing Juliet was able to say, before he slowly lowered her onto his dick. She hissed as his dick kissed her hymen, which was miraculously kept intact throughout these years. Her hymen resisted against the meat spear, and Bobby growled, before he hugged her, and pushed her down. She let out a yelp as his dick finally penetrated her, stealing her of her virginity. 

 

“HAH, HAH, HAH.” Juliet could do nothing but open her mouth wide in a silent scream, her head fogged by pain and pleasure of someone finally taking her virginity. 

 

The zombie growled once more, before he lifted her up so that she could fall back onto his dick. The wet sounds of sex was muffled by the water as they began to have sex. 

 

Juliet continued to pant like a bitch getting fucked. Oh  _ yes _ , this was what she needed. Rough, untamed sex with a man strong enough to handle her, and bold enough to fuck her like a toy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and thrusted her hips against his crotch. 

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!” She yelled in Bobby’s ear, her tongue sticking out. Her eyes were rolled up to her head, giving her the perfect anime “ahegao” look. “Oh, this feels too fucking good Bobby, don’t you fucking dare stop!” 

 

She felt his dick going so deep inside of her that his dick was hitting the entrance of her womb. She grit her teeth, a mad grin splitting across her face as pleasure began to take over her body. 

 

“Bobby, argh, f-faster.” The zombie titled its head. “You know what I fucking said, you pervert! Fuck me faster! Unless you can’t do it, you limp dick fuck!” 

 

Bobby growled, accepting the challenge. They stopped for a second, making Juliet yelp in surprise. He cracked his neck, his eyes glowing brighter pink, before he shoved Juliet onto the wall. He pulled out of her with a wet, SHLOOP!, before he re-angled his dick, which was dripping wet from Juliet’s juices. The zombie roared, and he thrust into her. 

 

“FUCK yeah!” She roared, and the zombie began to thrust in and out of her, this time fucking her much more harder and much more faster. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She yelled as she felt the zombie go faster, her body literally bouncing up and down on his dick like a yo-yo as the zombie grew more ferocious. Her back might get a little bit red from grinding against the wall, but at the moment, she didn’t give a fuck. 

 

“Oh yeah Bobby, keep fucking me! Keep fucking me and cum inside my cheating, barely legal pussy. Come on, do it!” 

 

Bobby roared in response, and she felt his dick tighten and expand. With one deep, final thrust, the zombie pinned Juliet against the shower wall as he came inside of her. Her eyes widened as she felt his hot cum filling her up. 

 

They stayed like that for a minute, the zombie continuing to pump gallons of cum inside of her, making her stomach expand a little. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly pulled out of her, and she slid down the wall. Surprisingly, the zombie caught her, and gently let her down onto the floor. 

 

She huffed as her dazed eyes looked at Bobby’s rotting feet, feeling his semen gush out of her. Speaking of which, she gazed down at her ruined pussy, and was shocked at how much he injected into her. 

 

_ Oh geez, can zombies make people pregnant? _ She thought with some concern. Sure, the idea of getting pregnant on the same day of losing your virginity, much less to a zombie that “raped her,” was pretty kinky, she was not in the mood of explaining to Nick, her sisters, her mom, and especially her dad why she was carrying a baby. She also didn’t want to explain why the baby will probably be part of the Undead. 

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something hard and wet poking her head. She looked up to see what it was. 

 

SMACK! 

 

She flinched as Bobby’s  _ still _ hard cock slapped her in the face. Her right eye was covered by Bobby’s huge shaft, and she felt the thick veins on his angry red cock. 

 

He growled as he tried to fuck her face, the tip of his dick poking everywhere on her face, smearing it in remnants of his semen. It almost poked her eye, and at some point he tried to shove it up her nose. 

 

“Ugh, fine Bobby. Just don’t tell Nick, okay baby?” She gave him a wink, and she swore that if zombie’s could blush, this one certainly did. 

 

She grabbed his dick with her right hand, and began to slowly stroke it, lifting her pinkie up. Cause she had table manners. Or something. 

 

Bobby let out a satisfied moan as she began to work his cock, her soft, yet athletic hands massaging his dick as she jerked it off. 

 

“MMM, Bobby, you’re such a man.” She cooed softly, blowing on his dick. “Most guys can’t last this long, and yet here you are, cumming twice for me, and still ready to rock and roll.” 

 

She suddenly had an idea, and she let go of his dick, much to his disappointment. His disappointment died quickly when she looked at him directly in the eyes as she licked her hand. 

 

“Mm, wow Bobby, who knew you’d taste so good?” She then began to fondle her huge tits, which made Bobby growl excitedly. She got a little closer to him, and then she enveloped his meat stick with her tits. 

 

Using all her knowledge from all of the porn she secretly watched, she began to massage his dick with her breasts, using her hands to push her two globes together, making a nice dick and breast sandwich. She made sure to rub her milk bags all over his dick, and Bobby began to breathe heavily as one of the world’s sexiest and now sluttiest cheerleaders was giving him a titjob. 

 

Juliet grew more excited as she saw the zombie’s dick slide in and out of her tits, the head of his penis poking her chin many times. Feeling very daring, she opened her mouth, and put the zombie’s dick in her mouth, causing him to groan in ecstasy. 

 

You would think that sucking a dead guy’s dick would taste terrible, but no, it didn’t. It actually just tasted like your skin on a sweaty day, but if you put a hint of sugar on it. With that in mind, she began to give him a blowjob while he fucked her tits. 

 

She closed her eyes as she felt his cock fucked her tits and mouth. Sometimes she would hold his dick in place just to give it an extra good suck, and she would wrap her tongue around his cock to really make sure he would feel it. She didn’t protest when the zombie had enough of her tongue, and decided to continue fucking her mouth. 

 

The zombie hissed, before it’s hand grabbed tighter onto her hair, making her clench her eyes in slight pain. Her eyes were shot open when the zombie suddenly grew more violent, thrusting his penis inside of her mouth ferociously. 

 

“ACK, AG, ACK, AG!” She gagged, feeling his dick fuck her throat raw. Her eyes tearing up, she slapped his thigh to try to get him to slow down, but this only served to excite Bobby even further. With another roar, he plunged his dick deep down her throat, before he came buckets into her again. 

 

She shuddered as his hot, sticky fluid flowed down her throat. She struggled to swallow it all, trying hard not to throw it all up. 

 

After one long minute of swallowing his semen, the zombie finally gave her some mercy by pulling out his dick. Immediately she began to cough up some of his jizz, unable to keep it all in her mouth and stomach. 

 

Speaking of her stomach, she felt full. She looked down at her belly to find that it was slightly swollen, making her look pregnant. 

 

She shuddered at the reminder of the risk of pregnancy from the zombie. Again, as kinky as this really was, she really can’t have a little zombie baby sucking at her tits. 

 

Speaking of zombies, she looked up at the zombie that just made her his bitch about a few minutes ago, hoping at he was satisfied. Judging by the way his dick was still rock hard and standing, it seemed like it wasn’t the case. 

 

The zombie motioned her to get up, and she obeyed. The zombie motioned her to get out of the shower, and she did. She didn’t turn off the shower, since she knew that she’ll need the noise to block out any more sexual activity to prevent her boyfriend from hearing any more of her hot, cheating sex. 

 

She felt a pang of guilt shoot through her, knowing that she willingly cheating on her boyfriend, even though at this point all they could do was kiss, and maybe have him eat her out. She shook that thought out of her head, knowing that she couldn’t undo her actions, so she might as well enjoy the ride. Besides, she was having some good sex anyways. 

 

To her relief, the zombie didn’t lead her into the same room that she left Nick in. Instead, she was lead into a much cleaner room. She blushed when she realized that this room had a huge, heart shaped bed on it. 

 

_ ‘I guess this guy was hoping that one day he’d get married or something.’ _ She thought. ‘ _ Well, at least this sex would be comfy.’  _

 

Throwing aside the towel she grabbed to quickly dry her hair, she crawled onto the big, red bed. Going on her hands and knees, she wiggled her ass towards him, a sly smirk growing on her face. 

 

“MMM, honey.” She drawled. “I’ve been reeaally horny tonight. Do you think that you can help me relieve some  _ stress _ ?” 

 

The zombie’s eyes glowed pink as he growled with arousal, his dick seemingly swelling in size. He crawled onto the bed with her, mounting onto her as if they were going to mate like dogs. 

 

His dick slapped itself onto her vagina, and Juliet prepared for round two of her vagina destruction. She shivered as he pulled backwards, the head of his cock brushing up her vagina lips. 

 

“What are yo-?” She started to ask, before Bobby growled, grabbed his ass cheeks. He straightened his back, and he positioned his cock to where his tip was touching her asshole. 

 

Her eyes widened. 

 

“No, wait!” She shook her head, now scared that her asshole might not survive. “Wait, not there, I-” But the zombie wouldn’t hear it. He mercilessly began to shove his cock into her tight asshole. 

 

She hissed, her eyes shut tight with pain. Her hands clutched the bed sheets tightly, her body adjusting to the massive member that took her virginity. The zombie huffed, surprised at how tight she was, her anal cavity clenching around his huge cock with a vice like grip. 

 

After a minute of both of them adjusting to each other, he began to thrust in and out of her. Pain and pleasure erupting from within her, Juliet couldn’t even let out a scream, overwhelmed by her primal emotions. 

 

Sensing that she was starting to feel good, the semi-gentle zombie began to go faster. At this point, pleasure replaced the pain, and she began to huff and puff from ecstasy. She had to quickly cover her mouth to stop herself from shouting, since her boyfriend was literally in the other side of the wall to her left. 

 

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP! 

 

Despite Juliet’s attempts to be quiet, the zombie had no restraints, and was making sure that his apartment was filled with the sounds of sex. Bobby looked down at his new girlfriend, and realized that she was trying hard not to make any noise. 

 

_ ‘Maybe this bitch is shy?’ _ Bobby thought. He leaned in close to her ear. 

 

 **“The walls are soundproof, bitch!”** He growled into her ear. Her eyes widened at this revelation, her pussy began to quiver. She felt herself getting wetter at the thought of having loud, hot sex, with them yelling at the top of their lungs while her boyfriend slept cluelessly on the other side. 

 

She honestly didn’t know whether or not to believe him, but what little caution she had was thrown to the wind as she dropped her hands from her mouth, and began to pant. 

 

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP! 

 

“Oh yeah, Bobby, keep fucking me in the ass!” She yelled, all inhibitions gone from her mind, with lust clouding her thoughts. 

 

SMACK! 

 

She yelped as she felt him slap her perfect ass, making it jiggle on impact. 

 

“Oh yeah, slap my fucking ass, daddy!” She yelled, and the zombie growled. 

 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

 

“OOHHHHHH!” She yelled in pleasure, feeling her buttcheeks grow red from each smack. She grit her teeth, feeling her asshole grow raw within each second. 

 

Losing whatever strength she had left, her head began to slump over, when her head was suddenly jerked back. She realized that the zombie was grabbing her hair, forcing her head and back to curve backwards, and suddenly she felt her asshole grow tighter. 

 

“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK, HOLYSHITTHISFEELSTOOFUCKINGGOOD!” She yelled incoherently. She began to drool from pleasure, which began to drip onto the bed. The zombie suddenly began to growl, and she knew that he was about to cum. 

 

“DO IT! NUT INSIDE MY FUCKING ASS, BOBBY!” She yelled at him, her eyes rolling back from pleasure. They both roared as they both came, her pussy squirting uncontrollably while the zombie filled up her asshole with his baby juice. 

 

It seemed like minutes before the zombie finally pulled out out of her. With a wet, “SCHLOOP!”, his enormous rod finally exited her body, a trail of cum still stubbornly clinging on to their wet sex. 

 

Juliet panted, before her weakened body finally collapsed, her juicy, ruined ass sticking out in the air. Cum began to pour out of her holes, making her shudder. 

 

FUMP! 

 

Something fell next to her, and she realized that it was the zombie, now worn out from the sex. 

 

“Bobby?” She asked after a minute, regaining her strength. The zombie didn’t respond. Matter of fact, he looked kinda dead. She tried to revive him by stroking his flaccid penis, but it didn’t harden. She even tried to give him another blowjob, but it didn’t respond. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s one way to kill a zombie.” She weakly chuckled. She tried to get up, but fell back down, apparently still tired. She looked at her enlarged stomach, and remembered about getting an after pill. She reluctantly got up, and walked over to the bathroom, cum still dripping down her legs. 

 

After a quick shower to get rid of the smell of sex, as well as the cum that was still oozing out of her, she dried off quickly and reached for her cheerleading outfit. Despite her aching muscles, she managed to put them on quickly. She paused when she was about to grab her panties. They were still wet, and would be uncomfortable as shit to wear. Hearing her watch go off, she quickly ate another Anti-Zombification lollipop, before also eating a stamina regenerating lollipop. 

 

She picked up her chainsaw, ready for action. She shuddered when she  _ still _ felt more cum oozing out of her. Quickly wiping that trail of sex away, she quickly went to check on Nick. By some miracle he was still sleeping, which was a relief for her. 

 

“I’ll be back baby.” She whispered halfway out of the door, before closing it quietly. Careful not to make too much noise on the way out, she left for the nearest pharmacy. 

  
  


AN: I actually have no idea if dead bodies can still ejaculate. Either way, since they’re zombies, I guess they’re alive enough to eat and move, they should be alive enough to fuck. That being said, I hope you liked the story, and stay tuned for more! 

 

Don’t be afraid to give me ideas, and please keep the comments coming! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I actually have no idea if dead bodies can still ejaculate. Either way, since they’re zombies, I guess they’re alive enough to eat and move, they should be alive enough to fuck. That being said, I hope you liked the story, there might be sequel chapters to this, and please kudos and comment.
> 
> Also, I hope that I don’t need to remind you that no, women don’t actually like being raped. Some might have a rape fetish, but the actual thing’s a big no no. I’m talking to you incels and Red Pill society nutjobs. There’s a difference between fantasy and reality. (Alright, that’s the last time I’ll put that kind of side note.)
> 
> Anyways, don’t be afraid to give me ideas, and please keep the comments coming! If you want a sequel to this, let me know in the comments! If you want a good/bad ending to this story, let me know as well. I’m actually having a hard time deciding what to do next for the next chapter, so I could use the help honestly just to think about the next chapter.


	5. C5 - "Love Potion Disaster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny Haywood needs your help one day to make a love potion. Although suspicious to why she’s making one, you nonetheless agree, since she’s your friend. Unfortunately, Merula catches you two in the act, and during the confusion, a spell lands into the cauldron. That’s when things got a bit weird…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on hentaifoundry. 
> 
> Also, my apologies for the late update. Money can be a bitch when you don't have enough of it. Enough said.

* * *

 “Thanks for helping me with the potion Lucian.” The blonde, potion genius Penny Haywood chirped.

 

“Hey, no problem Penny.” Lucian Knightwalker, the younger brother of Jacob Knightwalker, said with a smile. “I’m always willing to help out a friend.”

 

His cheerful face turned into a look of slight confusion, staring at the cauldron and the potion ingredients that Penny laid out on the floor.

 

“Still though, I can’t but wonder why a love potion? I mean, I trust that you won’t go fool around with it, but still, love potions are always bad news.”

 

Penny gave him a blank stare. “I’m going to use this potion on you, Lucy.”

 

Lucian blinked at that, wondering if he should be keeping an eye on his food and drinks from now on, before Penny busted up laughing.

 

“I’m kidding Lucy, I’m not going to drug you! No, I just want to know if the antidote I made works.” She pulled out a small vial, which contained the said antidote.

 

Lucian nodded at that. Normally he would’ve asked her to stop calling him Lucy, but at this point he just learned to ignore it.

 

“Okay, let’s see,” Penny muttered, fully concentrating on the potion she was brewing. “3 cups of water, set the heat to medium-high. Crush two ashwinder eggs, put them into the cauldron. Stir clockwise slowly twice, then sprinkle about half a cup of pearl dust…”

 

It went on like this as usual. Once she was brewing a potion, all of her focus went into making it precisely. There was an unspoken rule spread throughout Hogwarts to never break Penny’s focus while brewing. Many learned the consequence of doing so the hard way. That’s why Lucian chose to remain silent, and to watch her brew the potion with extreme precision and skill.

 

 _...wow, she looks beautiful when she’s this focused._ He thought to himself, admiring the intense focus in her green eyes, as well as how she would occasionally adjust her beautiful, blonde hair. His eyes began to wander down to her body, before he shook his head.

 

Unbeknownst to the 5th year boy, Penny noticed his eyes wandering all over her body, and couldn’t help but grin a little as the boy silently reprimanded himself.

 

 _Ah, that’s why I love the dork._ Penny thought to herself. _He’s so kind and respectful, despite him being a troublemaker. I guess it’ll make me feel a little less bad when I ask if I could test it on him._

 

The two continued to do what they were doing. Penny brewed the potion in silence, while Jacob’s sibling continued to watch her. They were so absorbed into what they were doing that they didn’t hear the Artefact Room’s door open.

 

“Brewing potions without permission I see?”

 

Lucian and Penny felt their bones almost jump out of their skins as they turned around. Merula Snyde strutted inside of the room with a smirk, and they both knew that they were in for a treat.

 

“Merula.” Lucian sighed at the orange and brown haired Slytherin. “Don’t you have better things to do than spying on us?”

 

“And miss the opportunity to stop you from finding the vaults?” She scoffed. “I think not.” Her eyes then trailed to the near complete potion, which she apparently recognized. “A love potion, huh? Oof, I’m not expert on Hogwart’s rules, but I’m preeety sure that’s not allowed here.”

 

Lucian wordlessly drew his wand at the same time as Merula.

 

“Penny just wants to know if she could brew it so that she could see if her antidote works.” He defended her.

 

“Rules are rules Knightwalker.” She rebutted. “Although I’ll admit, I guess I shouldn’t really be saying that.”

 

They stared at each other, daring each other to shoot first in their standoff. Penny gulped, and moved to try to put the cauldron away in a safe place. In her haste to get out of the way, she knocked over an empty vial.

 

CLINK.

 

The moment the vial hit the floor, Merula fired the disarming spell at him.

 

“PROTEGO!” Lucian quickly countered, making Merula dodge her own spell.

 

“Depulso!” Merula shouted, and Lucian summoned another shield charm.

 

“Expelliarmus!”

 

“Flipendo!”

 

The two spells smashed into each other, creating a small shockwave that made them all stumble. Poor Penny was trying so hard to not only not get hit, but also to save her potion.

 

“Stop it you two!” She tried to cut in, but they were both too occupied to listen.

 

Then it happened.

 

“Stupefy!” Lucian shouted, firing the red stunning spell at Merula. Her eyes widened as she barely cast her shield charm in time. The red spell bounced off of her shield charm - and into Penny’s potion, making her shriek in surprise and terror, effectively stopping the fight.

 

They turned to see if she was alright, and she was. The same couldn’t be said about the potion, as it was bubbling uncontrollably.

 

“Drop it Penny!” Both Merula and Lucian shouted, and she flung the cauldron away from her.

 

BOOM! SPLASH!

 

The cauldron exploded, sending metal shards and its former contents flying everywhere. By some miracle, none of the metal shards struck them. The same couldn’t be said for the potion itself, since they were practically covered head to toe in them.

 

“Goddammit Lucian!” Merula cried out, shuddering as she felt her wet robes clinging to her skin. “Why do you always screw things up?”

 

“Hey, you started it!” Lucian rebutted, cringing at his wet robes.

 

Penny looked like she was freaking out, since her breathing was become more rapid.

 

“Are you okay Penny?” Lucian asked, noticing her condition. He got closer to her to check for any injuries, and he noticed that she was growing redder. “Here, let me help clean you up.”

 

He took out his handkerchief, which was somehow dry enough to use, and tried to wipe some of the potion off of her face. He noticed that she was growing even redder, and her breathing became more ragged, her eyes becoming hazy.

 

Lucian grew more concerned for her, worried that the potion might’ve done something to her. He turned to look at Merula for help, only to be stopped as Penny wrapped her arms around his arms and chest.

 

“MMMM.” She moaned as she pressed her face into his back. “...you smell soooo goood today Lucy.”

 

Lucian’s eyes grew wider as he realized what was going on. The love potion worked, and it was doing its job right now.

 

“Penny, I need you to snap out of it! It’s the potion talking! Here, where’s your antidote?” He managed to squirm out of her grasp, and tried to grab the antidote from her robes, ony for her to grab his hand. Without warning, she swiftly brought it to her breast.

 

“*Hah*, Lucian, can you feel my heart? What are you…*hah*... doing to mee?” She moaned, making Lucian blush. Desperate for help, he looked at Merula.

 

“W-what?” Merula asked, blushing as well. She looked like she was short on breath too, and she was gazing at him with a blushed glare. “What do you-*hah*-want me to do?”

 

“Stop her of course! Call for hel-mmf!” He was interrupted when Penny suddenly kissed him. His eyes widened when her tongue began to wrap around him. Lucian felt his body grow hotter, and he felt his pants grow tighter as his manhood began to grow bigger.

 

He started to struggle, but his will began to melt away, his mind becoming clouded as the only thing he could think about was the cute blonde smooching him. His hands moved from her chest to her rear, and began to squeeze it. She moaned in his mouth, and he knew that he was doing a good job.

 

He felt hands grab his rear just as they had to part for air.

 

“*Hah* _,_ *hah*, wow Penny, you’re…wonderful!”

 

“Hmp, what about me Knightwalker?” Merula asked behind him. Blinking, he quickly realized that it Merula that grabbed his ass, not Penny. “Give me some attention too.”

 

Without warning, she placed her lips on his, and they began to make out. They moaned into each other’s mouths, fondling each other’s asses. He felt her small, growing boobs press against his chest. Merula moaned into his mouth, feeling his erection poking into her crotch, desperate to get out of his pants and into her. Her mischievous side still awake, she began to grind and hump against his erection, making it more tight and painful.

 

After what seemed like forever, they split apart, ropes of saliva still clinging stubbornly on their lips. Stormy grey eyes stared into violet, both cloudy with lust and love. Without warning, Merula started to take off her robes.

 

“Hey, no fair! I loved him first!” And with that, Penny began to lose her clothing too. Despite Lucian’s attempts to resist against the love potion, he too began to lose this clothes. Soon they were naked as a baby, and ready to make some.

 

“Here, let’s get comfy.” Penny giggled as she pulled out an old mattress. She had to bend over to pull the mattress off of the wall, giving him a clear view of her perfect ass. He licked his lips when he saw her round, smooth buttocks. His eyes quickly traveled downwards as he saw her small asshole, followed by her moist, pussy lips.

 

Merula followed Lucian’s eyes, and although she wanted to eat out those delicious lips as much as he did, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the biased attention.

 

Suddenly, she had an idea. She walked over to Penny, who just turned around after setting the mattress.

 

“Merula?” Was all Penny was able to say, before the brunette slammed her lips against the blonde’s, and they quickly began to make out, giving Lucian one hell of a show.

 

For that moment, all Lucian can think about was the two beautiful girls who were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Both were fighting for dominance, both girls refusing to lose. He saw as they began to hump and grind each other, their hands grasping firmly onto each others asses. He grew even hornier, if possible, when he saw their growing chests rub against each other, their rock-hard nipples brushing each other.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Merula pushed Penny a little too hard, causing both of them to fall onto the mattress.

 

“Mm, that was fun.” Merula drawled. She looked backwards at Lucian with an expecting look. “Well Knightwalker? Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to fuck us? Unless…you’re not a man enough.” She wiggled her butt at him teasingly.

 

That did it. All those years of Merula teasing him came back in that one second. All the anger, all the frustration, and all the lust rushed towards his dick. With a husky growl, he rushed towards the two girls, before slamming his dick into Merula’s vagina.

 

“OOH!” She yelped as the boy that she had tormented (and secretly liked) took her virginity. With another savage growl, he began to thrust in and out of her, not giving her time to adjust.

 

Merula panted, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. Her tongue was out like an animal, her hands tightly gripping onto the mattress as she tried to hold in her pleasure. Sweat began to drip down her body as she began to grit her teeth, giving her an insane look of pleasure.

 

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck!” She yelled. “Oh yeah, that’s it! Fuck this sexy witch like there’s no fucking tomorrow!”

 

 **“Shut the fuck up.”** Lucian growled, before he forced her head downwards, forcing her to kiss Penny again. While the two of them swapped saliva again, he continued to fuck the Slytherin into submission.

 

Merula needed to breathe, so she tried to lift her head back up, only for Lucian to force her head back down.

 

 _Hey, I need to breathe!_ Merula wanted to say. She felt her body beginning to shake, screaming for air. She tried to kick and scream, but his fingers simply grabbed onto her hair painfully as he continued to force her down. Soon, both Merula and Penny were squirming underneath each other. Despite them choking for air, they realized that their backs were arching from pleasure, their bodies enjoying the abuse.

 

 _I’m cumming!_ Merula and Penny shouted in their minds as they came like a fountain. Lucian began to cum too, and Merula felt his hot seed invade her pussy.

 

Lucian stayed inside of her for a minute, making sure that every drop of his babymaker went inside of her, before he finally pulled out. Penny shivered as she felt his hot seed flow out of Merula’s sex organ, feeling the slimy fluid run down her vagina and asshole.

 

“Me too.” Penny gasped. “Give me some cum too.”

 

Without wasting a moment, his dick, still hard and ready to go, was aimed at her flower. He gently inserted himself into her, and hearing her hiss, he paused, all aggression temporarily sated enough for him to be more thoughtful.

 

“More.” Penny moaned, and he complied, this time tearing through her hymen. She hissed in pain, which was silenced by Merula forcing her tongue into her mouth. He began to thrust in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure into Penny’s body.

 

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

 

Each thrust made a wet slapping noise as the Ravenclaw pushed himself into Penny. His primal, blood boiling lust returned as he realized that he was fucking two sexy witches in the same day. The love potion pulsed through his veins as he began to mercilessly screw the blonde witch.

 

“Yes, yes!” Penny screamed. “Give it to me Lucy! Give me your fucking cum!”

 

Lucian hissed as he felt her pussy clamp onto his dick. He went inhumanly faster as her pussy grew more tighter. He let out one last growl, before slamming into Penny for the last time.

SPLURT!

 

Penny’s eyes widened as she felt his member shove itself into her womb, filling it with his seed. They stayed like that for a minute, until Lucian finally pulled out. He stumbled backwards, falling on his hands and butt.

 

 _Wow_ . He thought, watching his own semen leak out of Penny. _Beautiful_.

 

Just when he thought that he didn’t have anymore energy left in him, Merula proved him wrong by standing up. She allowed him to enjoy her naked, flawless body, tracing her hands with a moan. Penny tried to get up, but Merula pinned her chest down with her foot.

 

“Nah Penny. Let’s give him another show.” Before she could protest, Merula stood over Penny, before slamming her hips down on Penny’s face. Penny tried to say something, but her mouth was covered by Merula’s still leaking vagina. Merula’s face was full of pleasure as Penny began to immediately lick her.

 

“Time to return the favor.” She winked at Lucian, before she 69ed Penny. Both girls moaned into each others crotch as they licked and sucked the cum out of each other. He noticed that Penny was a lot more gentle and thorough, while Merula was rough and enthusiastic.

 

He felt his cock harden again, and he knew what he wanted to do. He moved over to Merula’s face, watching her hungrily eat out Penny.

 

“Give me your mouth.” Lucian ordered, and Merula looked up, her mouth messy from Penny and Lucian’s fluids. “Open up, bitch.”

 

Her face growing even redder, she obeyed the boy, sticking out her tongue while opening her mouth wide. He shoved his cock into her mouth, surprising Merula with its size. Her expression of surprise melted into pleasure, her sharp eyes turning hazy with lust as he began to hate-fuck her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 The hallway was unusually quiet tonight. Then again, not many students chose to stay over at Hogwarts over the holidays, especially Christmas week.

 

The silence of the hallway was shattered by the sounds of gentle footsteps. Albus Dumbledore stretched his arms as he decided to take a break from paperwork.

 

“What shall it be for today?” He pondered outloud. “More chocolate frogs? Hm, but I do need to restock on some Sherbert Lemons. Ah well, why not get both?”

 

As he was about to head down the stairs, he stopped in his tracks, hearing a noise. His ear twitched, and he turned towards the Artefact Room.

 

“Hmm.” He hummed curiously, and stepped towards the room. As he got closer, he was beginning to hear groans, grunts, and moans, mixed it with some slaps.

 

“Hm?.” His eyebrow rose in curiosity as he cast a silencing spell to open the door quietly. His face began to flush as he saw three students having an orgy.

 

The blonde haired girl, Penny Haywood if he remembered correctly, was currently giving head to a Ravenclaw boy, Lucian Knightwalker, while Merula Snyde was currently eating out the blonde.

 

Chuckling silently, he closed the door.

 

 _Ah, children._ He thought fondly. _How I do miss being young._

 

Humming to himself, he left the three teens alone in their threesome. He had to hold back another chuckle as one of them let out a particularly loud moan, despite the silencing charm doing its job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whaddya think? Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
